


Изнутри

by Miarra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Switching, Twincest, Under-negotiated Kink, нездоровая психика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: Данте отвратительно хорош в постели, а у Вергилия очень много комплексов. Кровь-кишки (буквально), но все к обоюдному удовольствию.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	Изнутри

Вергилию не нравится оставлять противника за спиной, но у этой позиции есть одно преимущество — Данте не видит его лица. Впрочем, учащенное, сбивающееся дыхание не спрячешь, так что скрыть свою реакцию ему все равно не удастся.

Он лежит на боку, вцепившись рукой в подушку, в которую чем дальше, тем сильнее хочется уткнуться лицом, а Данте движется в нем неторопливыми, размеренными толчками, водя одной рукой по члену, а второй — лаская грудь. От совокупности ощущений хочется не просто стонать, а орать в голос, и когда Данте стискивает его сосок, он шипит сквозь зубы. Но Данте тут же разжимает пальцы, как будто почувствовав, что Вергилий не хочет испытывать даже намека на боль: не сейчас, когда все ощущения обострены, когда нервы словно оголены на поверхности кожи.

Данте возвращается к легким, уверенным ласкам, и каждое его прикосновение отдается волной жара изнутри. Когда он успел так хорошо изучить Вергилия? Сам тот еще даже не начал привыкать к подобному развитию их отношений, а Данте уже как будто превратил его тело в очередное демоническое оружие, идеально настроив под себя. 

Но это же Данте: он со всем осваивается быстро, у него всегда все просто, без лишних сомнений. «Мы заслуживаем, чтобы нам было хорошо», — вот и все, что он может сказать по поводу близости с собственным братом. А если Данте считает, что чего-то заслуживает, он это получает.

Вергилий сомневается, что сам он достоин хоть чего-то хорошего, но не может отказаться. Даже когда все внутри сводит от тянущего чувства стыда: не из-за их кровного родства, а из-за того, что согласился на добровольное поражение. Почти смешно, до чего же бессмысленной оказалась его бесконечная гонка за силой, раз в итоге он все равно остался настолько слабым. 

Данте ускоряется, движется короткими резкими толчками. Первоначальный дискомфорт давно прошел, и осталось только удовольствие, неумолимо нарастающее, лишающее остатков воли и контроля. Когда у Вергилия наконец вырывается протяжный стон, Данте мычит что-то довольное, прижимается губами к шее, прикусывает ее — легонько, не как хищник, а как игривый котенок. Затем зализывает место укуса, оставляя влажный след. Вергилий зажимает себе рот пальцами и подается бедрами навстречу. Данте не нужно других намеков: амплитуда его движений становится шире, и каждое из них заставляет Вергилия толкаться в обхватывающий его спереди кулак. Ему не нужно ничего делать, не нужно помогать себе, — он просто раскачивается в руках своего брата, на его члене, отдавшись ощущениям, забыв про все.

— Ну же, давай, — тихо шепчет Данте ему в ухо, и Вергилий кончает, как по команде, — позже он посчитает это унизительным, но в момент своего пика просто выгибается, насаживается глубже и кричит, уже не сдерживаясь, под конец срываясь на рычание. 

На несколько долгих минут он расслабляется, закрывает глаза, позволяет себе отдаться иллюзии тепла и защищенности. 

— Мы вечно будем так лежать? — голос Данте возвращает его в реальность, и он сразу же чувствует липкую влагу на животе, тяжесть ладони на бедре, твердость упирающегося между ягодиц члена.

— Что, если я скажу «да»? 

Сможет ли Данте сдержать свое желание, отказать себе в удовольствии? Данте, не привыкший отказывать себе ни в чем? 

Вместо ответа тот прижимает его к себе и целует в плечо, а затем снова начинает гладить по груди и животу, мягко массировать мышцы, медленно, неумолимо пробуждая новую волну возбуждения и вместе с ней — очередной приступ злости. 

Агрессия после оргазма может быть демоническим инстинктом: он читал, что некоторые демоны убивают партнера непосредственно после полового акта. А может, инстинкты не при чем, да и оргазмы тоже. Если ему почти постоянно хочется прикончить Данте, почему такие моменты должны быть исключением?

Даже не оглядываясь, он ощущает на себе наглый, самоуверенный взгляд. И когда его одолевает острая потребность заставить Данте почувствовать себя таким же уязвимым, таким же беспомощным, каким только что был он сам, ему совершенно не хочется бороться с этим желанием.

Он вырывается из рук Данте и одним движением заваливает его на спину — но тот, кажется, к этому готов: заводит руки за голову, раздвигает ноги и улыбается. Во имя всех демонов преисподней, как же хочется стереть эту улыбочку с его довольной рожи.

На это не уходит много времени: когда Вергилий принимает свою истинную форму, впивается когтями в бедра и наваливается сверху, не заботясь о том, что разрывает шипами нежную человеческую кожу, рот Данте округляется, но он не издает ни звука, а просто втягивает в себя воздух резкими вдохами. Вергилий не сомневается, что еще заставит его кричать. 

Он вдавливает ребристый демонический член в мягкое отверстие, чувствуя сопротивление только поначалу — плоть быстро рвется, внутри становится скользко от крови, и он сразу же начинает двигаться, не давая Данте привыкнуть… если к такому вообще можно привыкнуть. Данте выгибается и стискивает кулаки, и Вергилий облизывает свои острые зубы шершавым языком при виде крови на прокушенной губе.

Он ждет криков, или ругани, или просьбы остановиться. Или, что гораздо более вероятно, ответного превращения и удара мечом, который не успеет, даже не попытается отразить. Но Данте в очередной раз обманывает ожидания: он открывает глаза, расслабляет сначала пальцы, а потом все тело, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, и, подумать только, снова улыбается. Вергилий с рычанием тянется к его горлу, и Данте откидывает голову назад с протяжным стоном. Стоном боли? Или удовольствия? Вергилий отдергивает руку от его шеи, как будто обжегшись: сейчас он действительно готов его придушить, но какой-то частью сознания понимает, что позже будет об этом жалеть.

Вместо этого он проводит ладонью по животу Данте, нащупывая выпуклость на нем, пытаясь почувствовать рукой свой член, а членом — руку. Демоническая форма притупляет физические ощущения, но сочетание бешеной ярости, новизны и болезненного, острого возбуждения компенсирует этот недостаток. Он замирает, войдя до конца, а затем проводит когтем вдоль бугра, аккуратно вспарывая кожу. Данте приподнимается на локте и смотрит на разрез — без улыбки, с непонятным выражением лица. 

Вергилий выходит из демонической формы, почти надеясь, что вместе с человеческим обликом к нему вернутся и человеческие ограничения, но нет, — желание разорвать брата, вцепиться в его внутренности, увидеть и почуять его кровь никуда не исчезает. Может быть, дело вовсе не в демонической кровожадности. Может быть, Вергилий просто больной ублюдок, каким его всегда считал Данте.

Он погружает руку в рану, не давая ей затянуться, и копается в горячем и скользком, пока не находит свой член. Данте шипит сквозь зубы, но не пытается вырваться. Не призывает оружие, не перекидывается в собственную демоническую форму, чтобы разорвать Вергилия в ответ, — хотя тот ждал именно этого, надеясь в драке наконец-то выплеснуть всю накопившуюся злость, удовлетворить свои нездоровые потребности. 

Злость проходит словно сама собой, а больная, извращенная жажда лишь подкрепляется горячим, нестерпимым возбуждением. Когда он обхватывает свой член через прямую кишку Данте, у него замирает дыхание от нового яркого ощущения — и отвращения тоже. Но как бы ему ни было мерзко, он не в силах прекратить. Он снова не принадлежит себе, он снова теряет контроль, и именно этот момент его несносный, невозможный брат выбирает для добивающего удара: опускает руку к ране на животе, надрывает ее коротким движением, зарывается в собственные внутренности и находит в них ладонь Вергилия.

— Ну же, — хрипло говорит он, обхватывая окаменевшие пальцы, — давай… 

У Данте каким-то чудом все еще стоит, хотя не укладывается в голове, что подобное может нравится. Вергилий облизывает пересохшие губы и начинает двигаться — сначала медленно и неуверенно, но все быстрее по мере того, как Данте подгоняет его движениями ладони и бедер. Вергилий сжимает пальцы на скользкой поверхности, запоминая каждый нюанс ощущений, потому что знает, что подобное вряд ли когда-нибудь повторится. Тепло и гладкость Данте изнутри и снаружи. Его пальцы, переплетенные с пальцами Вергилия. Ободряющие движения, тихие стоны и чертова улыбка. Он вбивается глубже и глубже, вдыхает запах крови, боли и удовольствия и кончает, теряя себя еще безнадежнее, чем в первый раз, но уже не чувствуя за это вины.

Вина приходит позже. После того, как рана Данте затягивается без следа и Вергилий доводит его до разрядки простыми, скучными, монотонными движениями. После того, как он смывает с себя кровь и семя в душе, но чувствует себя не менее грязным, возвращаясь в постель, на которой Данте успел заменить промокшее белье. 

Он смотрит в потолок. Где-то у окна раздражающе жужжит муха, и ему удается убить ее энергетическим мечом только с третьей попытки. Заговорить тоже получается не сразу.

— Ты тоже можешь так со мной сделать, — предлагает он, не оборачиваясь к Данте, и впивается пальцами в собственную ладонь, пока ждет ответа. 

— Да не, — сонно бормочет тот, — тебе не понравится.

Невозможно выиграть, если противник с тобой не сражается. А если невозможно выиграть, то невозможно и проиграть.

Наверное, где-то в этой мысли кроется успокоение. Вергилий закрывает глаза и размеренно дышит, а через некоторое время находит под одеялом руку Данте. И нет, на его лице не пробегает тень той самой омерзительной улыбки, — он крепко, крепко спит. 


End file.
